Troublemaker
by Old Kai
Summary: After being saved by Marinette, Chat figured out a plan that he brilliantly thought to help his injured princess. Rated T for now. ChatxMari
He was stuck.

Adrian who had live most of his life in luxury, fame, strict schedule and loneliness should be able to handle things perfectly. He never failed in any categories either. He was talented and was aware of the blessings he got from inheriting his parents good looks.

Even being bestow with powers to keep his own country safe. Granted that he may have been clumsy whenever he was in his other form especially around a certain lady, he never failed to help defeat the villains terrorizing his home.

But nothing from his experience or skill could have prepared him for this.

A girl that he was sure very familiar with was laying unconscious beneath him. A pearl of blood from her forehead slowly runs down her face.

"Shit.."

He couldn't tell if she was alive. No. He wouldn't even doubt it. It was bad enough that he let a citizen rescue him from an akuma attack but she was no stranger to him. He considers her a friend so when he saw her push him on the side and took the hit from the attack, he couldn't help but have his eyes wide shut and unintentionally screamed her name.

Right after he saw her body flew and pass through a window of a restaurant, he ran as quickly as he could to reach her. The impact of attack not only hit her but also the building where she landed thus causing the building to collapse.

He didn't have the time to pull her out and get them to safety so he used his body to shield her from the blocks of cement. Luckily his powers were enough to hold the weight on his back but not enough to push it away. The situation doesn't allow him to even use his cataclysm which would have been a great help by now.

"Ladybug where are you?.." He said as he tries to keep his position.

Seriously though. Usually his lady would be there whenever Paris was in trouble and even manages to save him when he needed to be.

He hoped and prayed that she would come but it has been fifteen minutes since they were in this situation. It may only be in minutes but it was a long and agonizing time for him.

He couldn't save his friend. He can't even tell if she was alive. Worst of all, he even can't save himself without praying to the gods that his partner would save him.

"Damn it.."

He was losing his strength and could hear ever beep of warning from his ring. Plagg was trying his best to keep his form but there is only so much he can do.

He gritted his teeth in frustration and water started to blur his eyes. A tear fell on his friend's face and all he could do is look at her.

What can he do to save them? To save her?

He closed his eyes and was preparing to lose strength and give whatever he have left to protect the girl underneath him.

Even if he survives, what is he going to do if she didn't? How will he explain to her parents? How will he explain Alya? How will he pretend that he was surprise to hear the news when he is Adrian?

How on earth would he let himself live knowing he failed her?

"Damn it!"

Suddenly he jolt from a surprise touch he felt on his cheek. His eyes went wide when he saw the girl he was dying to save smile back at him.

"It's ok.. Don't cry.." She said as she wiped his tears slowly and stroke his hair.

"We're going to be ok.."

"Everything is going to be ok.."

At that moment emotions filled him.

Guilt, happiness, fear, relief, anger but most of all he was in awe.

How could this girl think of him when she was in more danger than he was?

"You.."

He wanted to scream at her and throw his emotions towards her.

She shouldn't have saved him! She should have stayed hidden somewhere and let him do his job. He wanted to tell her that but couldn't get himself to do so.

He knew that even if he warned her, she would probably do the same thing.

She was kind to a fault. Much like her lady.

And that very trait is leading her to her death.

He let her touch him until he felt the warmth of her hand disappear.

He was back in despair as he watch her hand slowly fall to the ground.

"Mari-Marinette! H-Hey! Wake up! Don't sleep! Stay awake! Don't fall asleep! Stay with me! Don't go! Please Marinette! Open your eyes!"

He looked at her longingly as he let his tears shower over her. "Please.."

He wasn't going to lose her. Not going to happened!

And without a warning he heard the last beep from his ring causing his transformation to revert back.

He prepared his body for the pain but it never came.

Slowly light becomes more clear and voices from outside was almost tangent. He couldn't point out who they were and was certain none came from his lady but he couldn't care any more.

He was at his limit.

His body collapsed and everything went dark.

.

.

.

.

 **Adrian's bedroom**

He groan in discomfort.

His eyes slowly opened as he look at the bright red light from his digital alarm clock.

Was it a dream?

He took his time to sit up and assumed that it would probably hurt but he felt no pain.

Maybe it was a nightmare.

If it was, he felt extremely relieved.

' _That is one horrible nightmare.'_

He let his feet touch the floor while sitting on the side of his bed. His hand was brushed his hair as he crouch in exhaustion.

It was the first time he ever felt tired after a long nap.

He chuckled a little until he heard a ring from his phone.

He answered the call and was sure he could be lose his hearing after his bestfriend screamed at him.

"Where the hell have you've been?! I've called you almost fifty times dude!"

Adrian was surprised. What could he have needed to tell him that he called so many times?

"Alya is freaking out! I-I don't know what to do.." He said as he stutter.

He could tell his friend was trembling. He never heard him like this before.

"H-Hey man what are you freaking all about? What happened to Alya?"

He really had a bad feeling about this and he could have sworn that fate was playing him.

"I-It's not what happened to Alya.." Nino said as tries to talk clearly.

"What do you-?"

"It's about Marinette.."

Hearing that made Adrian lose the grip of his phone and letting it drop on the floor. The collision of hard floors and the light weight phone caused it to break.

He felt his hand shake in fear.

' _No..'_

He quickly turned his tv on and searched for the news channel.

After a lot of quick push on the channel button, he watch the news that was probably half way of its live broadcast.

"After the Akuma attack, some civilians were injured and many of the building in the east of the town is under closure for safety measure. One girl who was seen alone with many injuries in a pile of rubbles of a ruined building and was sent to the hospital immediately—"

Adrian turned the tv off.

He felt his heart sank and really in distress.

"P-Plagg! Plag!"

He called his little kwami flew out immediately as he mumble.

"I'm tired. I was sleeping. Could you just wake me when dinner is ready?"

Adrian quietly stared at him which made the little kwami worry a little.

"You alright Adrian?"

He flew near him and stayed on his eye level.

"Plag.. What happened before I slept?"

The little kwami answered him with a very sad frown.

.

.

.

.

 **Hospital**

He didn't care how much people stared at him as he frantically ran in the hospital in search of his friend.

His pushed the doors hard enough to earn attention from the patients, visitors and admins that watched him catch his breath.

"M-Marinette.. Dupain-Cheng.. Where is she?" He asked as he hold the marble top of the counter of the admin's table.

The nurse at first was slightly shock and quickly turned into a sad expression that irritated Adrian. He doesn't like it when people give this look. It always end up a bad news to him. Shouldn't nurses have a code about this?

"She's at the emergency room. Her parents and friends are waiting outside.." She gave him a sympathetic look as he thanked her and ran to the hallway.

' _Marinette_..'

Soon his eyes met his bestfriends's as the guy hold the girl would probably grieve more he could ever do.

"Adrian.. Hey thanks for coming.. Did you ran all the way here?" Nino said as he let Alya wipe her tears away.

"Y-Yeah.. How is she?" He said as he look at the wide dull doors of the emergency room.

"We don't know yet.." He said as he scratch the back of his neck.

Nino sighed and smiled at his friend weakly. "You really didn't have to go.. I just.. well thought that having more friends will help Alya feel better.."

Adrian followed Nino's stare on Alya who sat next to Marinette's parents.

He was in conflict with himself. This was the exact scenario he was trying to avoid. How will he ever explain to Alya that it was his fault? How will he look at Marinette's parents again if her injuries changens her life or worst—she never even open her eyes anymore?

Alya wiped her tears as she gave him the saddest smile he had ever gotten from her. "Thanks for coming Adrian.."

He clench his fist tight as he silently nod at her.

Soon he hears more foot steps coming towards them.

His friends in school came with flowers and balloons. All of them were there. Even Chloe who always showed her disinterest in Marinette.

Nino gasp in surprise which annoyed Chloe.

"Don't look at me like that. I was just forced to come here.." she said as he crossed her arms and looked the other way.

Who knew she had the heart underneath that cold hard outer covering of hers?

But Adrian's hand never waver. He kept his eyes to his friends but his mind was somewhere else.

"I-I'm sorry.." he said so softly that he swore only he could hear it.

It surprised him when he felt the hands of Marinette's parents hold his. He looked at them and he was puzzled by the way they stare at him.

As if they knew what happened and that everything was going to be ok.

Soon the red light above the emergency door disappeared and doctors and nurses came out of the room.

The parents quickly move towards the doctor followed by every one else except Adrian who remain standing on his spot.

"She's going to be fine. It was a miracle that none of her organs were damage."

Marinette's parents smiled and felt like a great burden from their hearts were lifted.

"Thank you doctor! Thank you.." her mother cried as her husband hugged her.

"Although Marinette can't walk for a while due to broken femur and ankle." He followed up with medications that she would need for the pain and antibiotics.

Adrian watch as his friend smile and some jump in happiness and relief. Something he felt that he would never had the right to do but that didn't matter.

She was alive.

.

.

.

.

 **School**

It has been a week since the incident and it was obvious to Adrian that everyone felt slightly empty without her here.

She was shy, clumsy and stutter most of the time but she was a good friend who always help when she can.

It also has been a week since he felt awful and he doesn't even know what to do with it. He knew Alya probably felt worst but Nino was with her so he was sure that she'll be alright.

Nathaniel have been sketching none stop since the incident. Not that he could tell why but it was probably because of Marinette. He did like her after all.

Chloe was acting really differently. She doesn't even make remarks on anyone.

He never thought the impact of her not even being in class affected everyone especially him.

He also never saw Ladybug for a while. It worried him that something might have happened to her but he knew that she was strong.

All he could think of now is think of his need to see Marinette. Regardless of how much he felt like he didn't deserve to look at her, he couldn't help but try and see her.

The ring on the bell stopped his train of thoughts.

"Are you going to visit Marinette today? I can come with you if you want." Nino offered as he pat Alya's head.

Adrian face palmed himself. He could visit her! He could have seen her days ago if he wanted to.

"I really would love to see her but my parents need help in fixing some areas the akuma attack occured."

"Oh well then how about I help you with that and we could visit her tomorrow?"

Alya smiled and took his offer. If he didn't know them well enough, he could have sworn these to had a thing going on already.

"How about you man? You have some private tutoring later or something?"

"Ah no.. But I might go see—" he was interrupted by the sudden sprint of Nathaniel.

Alya giggled as she watch the red hair boy ran outside their room.

"I bet he's on his way to Mari again."

Again? Wait.. He went and see her already?

"Again?" Nino questioned her and she gave him a smirk.

"Well. That guy has been visiting Mari since the day she was sent home from the hospital."

"R-Really?" Adrian was surprised which he knew he shouldn't. Everyone knows about how Nathaniel feels about Marinette but after he was controlled by an akuma, he thought that he had given up on her.

"Yeah. That guy wouldn't leave until it was 6pm. He even helped me collect notes and homeworks for Mari."

She crossed her arms and gave Adrian that look that she always give him whenever they talk about Marinette.

"You know.. Sooner or later Mari will be having her eyes on someone else if someone doesn't do something about it."

She walk pass him while Nino pat him on the shoulder.

"You'll figure it out soon." He ran and followed Alya.

Adrian was confuse. Whatever it was Alya was talking about, Nino probably had an idea. He'll pester him about it when he can but right now he have to figure out how he was going to visit her.

He didn't want to be in her home with Nathaniel there. He'll probably make it awkward seeing how it was hard for Marinette to talk to him in person. He didn't want to make her uncomfortable.

So wait. Did that mean she was comfortable around Nathaniel?

That didn't make sense. She probably knew about how he feels for her and how it was hard for him to sometimes start a conversation with her.

Did his visits change that?

Adrian massage the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

Really. Why was he even thinking about that?

He ignored his thoughts and planned how he would go and see her.

"You've been having this ugly face since everyone left the room." Plagg surprised Adrian as he freely flew around the classroom.

"What are you doing?! Someone might see you!" Adrian said as he look around the area.

It was empty.

How long was he standing there?

"Relax. Nobody is here. Could we go home? I want to eat cheese already." His little kwami sat on his table and anticipated for him to collect his bag so they cane leave.

Adrian stared at him seriously.

"What?" Plagg questioned his look. Whatever it was, he was sure not to like it.

"Plagg. Claws out!"

.

.

.

.

 **Roof across Marinette's room**

6pm.

Right on cue he saw Nathaniel leave from the front door of the bakery.

"Well isn't he persistent." Chat didn't know why but it annoyed him a little. Maybe because he got to see her before he did.

He ignored the red head and took his attention on the window of Marinette's room.

There she was.

Sitting at her chaise, she held in her hands which he assumed to be notes from their class.

"I have to review all this and do lots of homework on top of it? I can't even move alone without anyone's help." She frowned as she scanned her notes.

Thank the gods that her friends were kind enough to copy notes for her. She'll try to bake something as thanks for their help after her bones heal.

But she couldn't brush off the feeling of uneasiness.

The akuma attack suddenly stopped. Its as if the villain disappeared without a trace.

However that didn't make her feel any better. It could be a plot that Ladybug have to deal with in any given time in the future.

Speaking of Ladybug, she can't even transform. Not when she is injured. Tikki couldn't heal her without transforming.

She was also injured before she could even try so it wouldn't work either.

Marinette sighed as she continues to read her notes.

She didn't get to see Adrian what felt like a very long time. All she got was pictures that her best friend randomly sent her.

He looked sad.

It worried her that he seems like he wasn't himself. It might had something to do with home probably.

She flipped her notes and read a cat in a paragraph which reminded her of Chat.

' _I hope he is ok..'_

Suddenly she heard a tug from her terrace door.

"Wha—What the.."

There she was.

Alive and looking at him back.

She's okay..

She's..

"W-What are you doing here Chat?" She almost screamed but remembered that her parents might be asleep downstairs.

He didn't speak.

He couldn't.

Now that he was there in front of her, he didn't know what to do.

She gave him a confused look and soon she realized why he was acting that way.

' _He thinks its his fault..'_

"Chat.." she watch him stand on the other side of her terrace door. He look so upset it was troubling her.

She grabbed the backrest of her chaise and tried to stand up but as soon as she did, she lost her balance.

Chat saw her attempt and entered without thinking to catch her.

"What are you doing?! You could have gotten hurt!" He said as he assist her back to the chair.

"What am I doing? What are you doing on someone's terrace at night?" she assumed that he'll make some bad pun but he didn't.

He was kneeling down as he kept his eyes on the ground.

He was there but he didn't even know what to do.

Was he even suppose to be there?

Did he even deserve to see her?

"Marinette.. I.."

"Silly kitty.. It's not your fault.." she smile as she brush the strands of his hair.

He looked at her with wide eye and saw how sincere her eyes were.

She didn't even think it was his fault in the first place.

He felt his eyes became watery and let his emotions do the action.

He embraced her.

This tiny body that saved his life was so soft, so petite.. so fragile..

He could smell the ointment on her injuries mix with her sweet natural fragrant.

He was part cat after all. There are times it help and other times cursed him but right now he couldn't care.

He want to take in everything.

Her scent, her touch and her voice.

He wanted everything..

"O-Ow ow Chat let go! Body parts still hurts!" she said as she tries to get some space.

Chat quickly release her.

What the hell was he doing?

He covered his blush by trying to speak.

"S-sorry my princess. I was just overjoyed to see you well." he said as he took her hand and kissed it.

Marinette was glad that he seems to be back to normal but he should really stop openly flirting with anyone.

She used her index finger to push him further away.

"Silly kitty." she smiled at him and brushed aside his flirts.

"Are you in patrol right now or is the great Chat Noir willingly grace me with his presence?" she said sarcastically.

Chat likes it when she was talking to him playfully. It was like Marinette was a different person that Adrian never knew. He inwardly wish she did talk to the other side of him like this.

"My princess is the first priority I had in mind." He said as he tried to take her hand again.

"I would love to stroll around the Paris roofs with ladybug but she hasn't been around. Honestly I'm a bit worried."

Marinette could feel he was being honest and it felt really bad that she couldn't tell him herself that she was alright.

"I think she's fine. She's ladybug after all!" she assured him the best way she could possibly do.

Chat smiled at her attempt to encourage him. Marinette was really kind. Too precious sometimes.. Makes him want to protect her even as Adrian.

"Thanks for your kind words princess." He gave her a smile and stood up to close the terrace door.

"May I ask how you are feeling?"

"I'm fine now. Better than when I stayed in the hospital."

"That's good to hear.." he softly said.

"But sometimes it is hard to get things done. I can't walk alone without any help. I have lots of work to do and sometimes I wish I could stroll around outside but my parents are busy in the shop so I felt that I shouldn't bother them."

Chat tilts his head as he listens to her.

"My friends have classes and can only visit me after which is a very short time since they can't stay at night. I kind of miss them too.."

Chat rubbed his chin as he thinks of a way to help her.

This however made Marinette feel uneasy.

"Got it!" Chat gave her his playful smile and clapped his hands together.

' _I don't like where this is going..'_

"I'll take care of you and help you with the things you need to do until you bones heal!"

God no! She was right!

"Uh.. How nice of you but I think I'll be—"

"I'll also keep you company so my princess won't be lonely." he winked at her.

When Chat has something in mind and decides to do whatever it was, she was sure he was going to be persistent about it.

She watched him as he victoriously gave himself a pat on the back as if he made such a brilliant idea.

Marinette couldn't help but smile at her silly kitty. Maybe having him around wouldn't be so bad.

"This is going to be fun!" as he ran around her room, playing with random items.

"Be careful with that!" she exclaimed as she watch him juggle her lamp and books.

"I won't let you sleep easily my lady." He winked at her again and she swore he was extra flirty right now.

She blush madly on his remark.

Whatever she said, she's taking it back!

He is a trouble waiting to happen.

* * *

 **Author's note:**

This is the first time I made fanfic of Miraculous Ladybug so I am yet to be comfortable with it.

I hope you guys like it and please review when you can so I can tell if I should continue on this or not.


End file.
